millennialfandomcom-20200213-history
Demanarch
Demanarch '''(b. 101 BU), originally named '''Louis Crew, and known in later years as The Hegemon and ultimately The Emperor,'' ''was the leader of the Averte Statum during the Century War and ultimately the ruler of the World Empire. During his time as the leader of the Averte Statum, Demanarch recruited thousands of engineers, scientists and computer programmers, whom he employed to develop military technology. The resulting technological developments ultimately gave the Averte Statum military hegemony over all other great powers, and allowed them to eventually take control of all the land on the Earth. Scientists employed by Demanarch developed anti-ageing technology, which allowed Demanarch to live well beyond a normal human lifespan, overseeing the Great Unification aged 101. Under Demanarch, the very first mind-uploading and computer-brain transfer technology was developed, allowing Demanarch to be reborn if he was killed. However, Demanarch was ultimately betrayed by one of his confidantes, Raedarch, who used a nuclear device to destroy the computer where Demanarch's mind was stored, shortly before Demanarch himself was shot by Elizabeth III using a crossbow. Demanarch died of blood loss and organ lacerations on the floor of Buckingham Palace, London, shortly before his 102nd birthday. Elizabeth III jumped from the the palace balcony and fell to her death. Demanarch bore the official title of World Emperor for only a few months. Naming Originally named Louis Crew, he became known as Demanarch starting in 84 BU, two years before the formation of the Averte Statum. Demanarch never legally changed his name, as he was a British citizen and ultimately illegally resident in Italy, Slovenia and Switzerland (having previously been admitted to these countries on a travel visa). He only returned to Britain after it had been conquered by his own loyalists. Demanarch was a combination of Old English dema meaning ruler, king or prince and Ancient Greek arch, meaning king or overlord. The intentional meaning was king of kings. In German speaking areas, including the Averte Statum capital of Switzerland, the name was often spelled Demanark. The name was often misspelled and mispronounced Demonarch, often deliberately so by Demanarch's political rivals and military opponents. Demanarch was equated to a demon especially by the Islamic Caliphate, who believed him to have been responsible for the Meccan Genocide among other atrocities. The Caliphate's leaders often referred to him simply as Satan or Iblis. In Africa he was known as The White King, a reference to his unusually pale skin and hair, not just his caucasian race. Once the Averte Statum became a major world power and Empire, various new nicknames were given to Demanarch, most notably the Hegemon; with others including'' the Emperor, the Rex''' '''or even ''the God King. Demanarch always detested his family name, and made usage of it treason. His closest confidantes could use the name Louis, but Demanarch insisted on the pronunciation of the s'', as opposed to the traditional English pronunciation with a silent ''s. Biography Louis Crew was born to a British expatriate family in Italy, and became a militant in Northern Italy, Austria, Switzerland and (for a short time) Slovenia during the reign of the Euro Alliance. During his time as a militant, he helped overthrow Umbra, allowing Pertinax to become the leader of the Averte Statum. Demanarch would then himself overthrow Pertinax and take his place. Category:Monarchs Category:People Category:Dictators